joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Monthly Roleplay Bash: Merry Christmas to All!
All guests, welcome to Merry Christmas to All! RP! This roleplay is free-join. This RP is brought to you by Monthly Roleplay Bash of JTH Wiki: Bask in the sun of Monthly Roleplays! :P New Features: New characters, improved storyline, and many more to be discovered once joining the RP! Have fun! (NOTE: This is the remake of Roleplay:Merry Christmas Party!) Plot Josh & co. will hold a Christmas Party in his castle. They will hang decorations, including the Christmas Tree, holly, bells, candy canes, and the like. They will also put gifts. They will hang their own gift socks near their windows. Then at the next day.... The Christmas Party will begin.At that day, they will also do lots of fun activities like Fruit Cake Contest, Gift-Giving, and many more! Unusually, the villains have been invited by Josh himself with a truce included. They will relax after brainstorming plans against the heroes. However, after Christmas, they will continue to plan against the heroes to accomplish their goals. As long there are heroes, evill will fail... I guess. Will the people invited meet their loved ones and be a family? Tune in. Characters H - Heroes V - Villains 'JTH's Characters' 'Adults' #Josh the Hedgehog (H) #Rey the Hedgehog (H) #Jess the Hedgehog (H) #Koji the Shock Fox-bat (H) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (H) #Thomas the Echidna (H) #Louie the Fox (H) #Yuki the Hedgecat (H) #Alice the Cat (H) #Sandy the Cat (H) #George the Cat (H) #The Four Royal Knights (H) #Arthur the Hedgehog (H) #Solar & Lunar the Hedgehogs (H) #Celestia the Hedgehog (H) #Dr. EggRey (V) #Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog (V) #Aeron the Hedgebat (V) #Skyflame the Hawk (V) #Astra the Skunk (H) #Alkaid Novacosmos (H) #Former Queen of Chioni (H) #Former King of Chioni (H) 'Teens' #Frost the Skunk-cat (H) #Scorch the Skunk-cat (H) 'Children' #Tempest the Hedgehog (H) (Josh & Yuki's 1st child; only son) #Glacia the Hedgecat (H) (Josh & Yuki's 2nd child; 1st daughter) #Reiki the Cat (H) (Josh & Yuki's 3rd child; 2nd daughter) #Velocia the Cat (H) (Sandy & George's daughter) #Cepheii Novacosmos (Astra & Alkaid's daughter) #Ashley the Skunk 'Spongebob100's Characters' 'Adults' #Patricia the Skunk (H) #Dr. EggPlankton (V) #Layla the FoxSkunk (V) 'Teens' #Jack the Hedgehog (H) #Patty the Skunk (H) (Patricia's & Anu the Anubis Warrior's daughter) 'Children' #Vermillion the Hedgecat (H) (Jack's & Blaze the Hedgecat's daughter) 'Neuter' #Metal Patricia (H) #Jackbot Nega (H) #Combot Nega (H) #SPARKY (H) #HenchCombots (V) ##Redbot ##Yellowbot ##Greenbot ##Bluebot #Jack-4 Commander (V) #Metal Jack (V) Spiderboy2012's Characters 'Adults' 'Teens' #Noah the Hedgehog (H) #Kairi the Hedgehog (H) 'Children' #Luna the Hedgehog (H) Assassin's Characters 'Teens' Assassin the Hedgehog (H) Rules *No godmodding. *No extreme cliffhangers. *No violent fights. Keep 'em up to a minimal. *No going off the plot (you can break the 4th wall, but to a minimum for comical relief) *No powerplaying. *No harassment. *Any user who doesn't respond for days shall be removed. *Any user who doesn't really respond but join without response shall be removed. *No sexual actions (except hugging) *In exchanging gifts, the creator will decide randomly. You can't decide by yourself. *Every character must bring their children (except for characters without any children, neuter characters, if any of the children of one of your characters are owned by another user who haven't joined in this RP yet). *No characters that are future selves of the present character. Have fun! Activities *Gift-Giving *Exchanging Gifts *Fruit Cake Contest *Santa Claus Cosplay Showdown *The Voice: Carolling *Christmas Tree Making TBC Roleplay 'Part 1: Christmas Invitations' 8:00 AM in Ventilus... '' Josh: (wakes up) It's refreshing... Yuki: (wakes up) Good morning. Josh: Good morning, dear. Yuki: (hears a knock on the castle doors) Hm? (goes to the castle doors and peeks who is knocking) Oh hi there. Jack: (with Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega) Hi Josh & Yuki. Patricia: Good morning Josh & Yuki. May we please come in? Yuki: Didn't you bring your children...? Patty: (behind Patricia) Hi. Yuki: Oh hi, Patty. Josh: (appears, opening the castle doors) Welcome to Thunderous Tornado Castle, guys. Merry Christmas! Jack; Wow, thanks Josh. Patricia: It's an honour to be here. SPARKY: Indeed it was. Josh: Of course. Very well, come in. Yuki: (enters castle to take care of her children) Jack, Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega, Combot Nega, Metal Patricia & Patty: (enters inside) ''Inside the castle.... There are some hollies hanging on the walls, snow is unusually present, a Christmas tree on the side, with gifts beside. There are also two stockings hanging on the window. Josh: Feel yourself at home. Yuki: (carries her babies Tempest, Glacia, & Reiki) Jack: Wow, your house is like a winter wonderland. Alice: Hey everybody! Yuki: Patricia, let me show you my babies. One baby boy & two younger baby girls. Patricia: (notices the 3 babies) Aww, they look so cute, sweet & adorable. Josh: Indeed they are. Reiki: (does cute baby noises & tries to touch Patricia's cheek) Glacia: (giggles) Mama, Papa ♥ Patricia: (giggles & then kisses Tempest's, Glacia's & Reiki's cheeks) Sandy: (enters) Hi Mama. Alice: Merry Christmas, Sandy. George: (enters) Hi everyone. Alice: Welcome George. Merry Christmas. Sandy: (carries her baby girl, Velocia) This is my baby girl, Velocia. Alice: Oh hi Velocia, my granddaughter. (kisses Velocia) Velocia: (giggles) ♥ Sandy: Love you, my little girl. Alice: (felt very happy about Sandy with her baby girl Velocia, causing her to shed a tear in happiness) George: Excuse me, you okay, Mrs. Alice? Alice: I'm fine. Thank you. Noah: (Knocks on doors) The door opens automatically. Jack: Hi Noah. Josh: NOAH! :DD (hugs Noah) Patricia: Hello Alice. SPARKY: Hi George. Alice: Hey Patricia. George: Yo, digital lady. SPARKY: (giggles) It's really nice of you to come visit to spend christmas together. George: It's a pleasure, miss. Alice: Y'know what? I'm so happy that my daughter has grown up and had a baby girl of her own. ^^ ???: Heya guys! (carrying 3 baby girl skunks: one of them has a black-gold hair & tail) Jack: Hello there, Rey. Rey: Hey dude. Baby Girl Skunk #3: (having a black gold hair & tail) (cute baby noises) Patricia: Aww, those baby girl skunks are adorable. SPARKY: Indeed they are. Hello Rey. Rey: Hey SPARKY. Look, this is Ashley. (shows SPARKY Ashley) Ashley: (wags her fluffy black-gold skunk tail) (cute baby noises) Tata ^^ Noah: Well guys I'm guessing you met my sister? Luna: Hi. Jack: Hi Luna. Josh: Hey Luna. SPARKY: (turns into her Organic Form) Hello Ashley, your cute, sweet & adorable. (kisses Ashley's cheek) Ashley: (giggles) Tata (her black-gold tail shines) Rey: Unusually, she has black-gold tail and hair. I wonder what her mother fed to this wee cute baby. Alice: Yeah. Ashley: (her eyes flash multicolored) Wah! (eyes turn back to normal, causing her tears to swell up & cry) Rey: Whoa! Patricia: (comforts Ashley gently) It's ok, little one. We're here for you. Rey: Oh crat-- The amulet glows and casts a magnetic field around its wearer that naturally pushes Patricia's hand away from Ashley. Patricia: Oh my goodness! What just happened? Josh: The amulet rejects you, I guess. SPARKY, can you try touching Ashley? I'm going to do a brief test about the amulet's capabilities. SPARKY: Ok. (gently touches Ashley) The amulet casts a magnetic field around Ashley, naturally pushing SPARKY's hand away from her. SPARKY: It even rejects me. I wonder why. Josh: Meh, it rejects pure Mobians... Well, you're not a natural Mobian, but still you're an A.I. owned by a pure Mobian. SPARKY: Oh dear, we can't cuddle Ashley. Jack: Yeah & that's pretty sad. Josh: You cannot cuddle her? It's not a problem, it's desire of giving temporary comfort. Just saying. The big disadvantage is that if she's in danger, you can't save her. Rey: Yep. (squeezes Ashley's tail) Ashley: (giggles) ♥ (coos) Jack: I don't get it, but I do guess that Ashley can only be cuddled by the Ancients, correct? Josh: Cuddled? I mean, you're too specific. Maybe only the people of my race can touch her. Vermillion: (behind Jack, giggling) :D ???: (pulls Vermilion tail gently) >:D Vermillion: (turns to ??? & giggles) :D ???: (pulls tail forcibly and grabs Vermilion) Haha! Vermillion: (yelps) ???: (puts his/her hand on Vermilion mouth) Jack: (to ???) Hey, whoever you are, you stop hurting my baby girl down this instant. Josh: That's your new baby girl?! Cute. ???: :P Let's play a little game for a bit of... Exercise. Heh heh. (exits the castle and slams the door shut, clasping Vermilion tightly) Vermillion: (crying for help) Jack: (hears Vermillion) That sounds like Vermillion. (heads outside, spots ??? with Vermillion) Hey! Stop! (chases after ??? & tackles at ???, trying to save Vermillion) The tackle just passed through ??? and disappears after that. Vermilion's voice is never heard again in the area. ???: (reappears behind Jack, but is not holding Vermillion) Haha. (forms a rune on Jack's feet and chains arise and bind him) (holds up a grimoire on his/her hand) Jack: Hey! Who are you & why did you capture my baby girl Vermillion? ???: You don't need to know. All we need is fresh vessel for our ritual. So shut your deathly trap or you might be one of our vessels. (reads something on the grimoire) Ohomwamwa... Hamawallamya... Mamamalaba! The chains bind Jack's feet tightly. '' Jack: Hey! Whoever you are, once I get these shackles off I'm gonna save my baby girl, NO MATTER WHAT! ???: Don't worry, you will be trapped for a very long time before you attempt to save your daughter. Ha ha. Josh: (teleports behind ???) Really. (stabs ??? with a wind blade) ???: Aaaagh! No...! Aaaah.... (disintegrates into black dust) Josh: Jack, you okay? Jack: I'm ok, but Vermillion is captured. She could be anyway in grave danger. Josh: Dang it, someone's ruining the party... Alice: (appears) Sir, what's wrong? Josh: (sighs) Someone abducted Vermilion.. Alice: Uh-oh. We must dispatch a search party right away. Josh: No, let me and Jack handle this. I don't want lots of casualties. Just take care of the party while I'm gone. Alice: If you say so, Sir, I will heed. Jack: Come on Josh, let's go get Vermillion back! Josh: But first, we must stop these shackles. I need Yuki and Patricia for this one. Alice, go. Alice: (salutes) Roger. (goes back inside the castle) Yuki: (heads out, noticing Jack's feet bound by dark shackles) Who boundest thee? Patricia: (heads out, noticing Jack trapped) What happened? Jack: Someone has kidnapped my baby girl, Vemillion! Patrcia: (gasps) Oh my goodness! Josh: Patricia. (sighs) You're overdoing it... Patricia: (uses her magic to try & free Jack from these dark shackles) Sorry. ''It seems that the shackles cannot be removed by simple magic. Josh: That's okay. We need light magic. Patricia, you can do lots of light magic, right? We need to combine your powers to haste the shackle removal. Yuki: I will help. That's why I was sent here. Patricia: Right. (uses light magic to try & free Jack from these dark shackles) Yuki: (reaches out her hand, causing it to glow white, meaning that it is removing the dark shackles) Jack: (waiting for something to happen) The shackles disappear. Jack: Thanks Patricia & Yuki. Yuki: I aim to help. Patricia: Happy to help out a friend in need. Jack: Now, how can we save Vermillion? Yuki: (hears a cry near the pine trees) ? Patricia: Sis. did you hear something? Yuki: It's a baby crying. (runs to one of the pine trees and sees a baby Mobian cat about to completely freeze into ice) Oh no. Patricia: (goes up to Yuki & gasps at the sight of a poor baby mobian cat) Awww, that poor little baby mobian cat is gonna be frozen. :( Jack: (goes up to Patricia & Yuki) We must do something. Noah: (Runs outside with Luna) Guys what happend? I went to go call Kairi and a bunch of stuff happend I'm guessing. Josh: Yeah. We need your help, really. The baby Mobian cat is freezing. We need your powers to melt away the ice. Yuki: Let's do it together. (touches the baby's head and she felt quills) ?! Patricia: Yuki? Is something wrong? Yuki: I see red quills. Touch them. Patricia: (touches red quills) Jack: Wait a minute, these red quills look familiar (feels the red quills) Yuki: (gasps) Josh: Darn that mystery man, he/she froze the captive here! Jack: Oh no! Isn't that Vermillion who is freezing?! Yuki: Got that right. She's in critical condition. (melts the ice away and grabs Vermilion) She's very sick. Vermillion: (shivering) Papa...papa. (sneezes) Jack: (hugs Vermillion) Quick, back inside! (carries Vermillion back inside the castle) Patricia: (follows Jack) Josh & Yuki: (follows Jack & Patricia) Inside the castle... Alice: Hey Jack, is your daughter safe? Jack: Actually...my daughter is sick from being out of the cold & she needs help Vermillion: (shivering) Achoo! Josh: (puts a mask on Vermilion's mouth & nose) That'll provide protection. Let's go to the Nursery Hatch immediately! (points to a hallway leading to an elevator & runs to it) Patricia: (runs inside the elevator) Jack: (hurries to the elevator while carrying Vermillion) In the Nursery Hatch... There are some baby girl skunks sleeping inside special incubators called Nutritional Incubators. '' Josh: Place Vermilion inside the Medical Incubator. (points to a Medical Incubator) Jack: (places Vermillion inside the Medical Incubator) Patricia: (looks at the baby girl skunks sleeping & smiles) :) Josh: (turns the Medical Incubator on) ''The Medical Incubator glows inner light on Vermilion to induce it to sleep while she is healing for the meantime. Vermillion: (begins sleeping peacefully, purring in her sleep) The Medical Incubator's ethereal cover disappears. Josh: (pulls out a feeding bottle & puts its nipple in Vermilion's mouth) This special baby milk may revitalize her. (JTH: Sorry, I forgot that Vermilion is spelt as "single L". It's "Vermilion", not "Vermillion".) Category:Monthly Roleplay Bash Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs